


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜 第一夜

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜 第一夜

•这次尝试写个不一样的题材，可能会笔力不够吧……并不是学pa

 

[第一夜].  
[00:00]  
周一开始就要进入新的学校就读，已是近在眼前的事，立香心中却还建立不起实感，他已习惯于转学，与现在学校的同学们都没来得急熟悉。一天前负责接洽新生的教师联络过他，告知入学需要准备的诸材料，并邀请立香加入他将就读的班级群组。两天来立香无聊时便看未来同学聊天，多是闭着眼也知道的关于考试和休闲娱乐话题。  
“我下午去办公楼的时候听到了，会招聘新的保健室老师来。”进入新学校前最后一个周五下午，某个（从头像看应该是）女孩说道。  
“诶？这就要换新人了？学校真薄情啊。”  
“怎么回事啦？”  
“前几天不是保健室老师在剑道部的更衣室晕倒来着，之后听说请了长假，然后现在打算直接招新了——”第三个未来同学加入对话。  
“说得有鼻子有眼，你在现场嘛？”  
“当然啦！是我们部的更衣室，某君你当然看不到！”第三个接话人开始详尽描述前因后果，语言绘声绘色，以至本就稀里糊涂渡过一天的立香都要产生自己也在他们之中的错觉，而忘记他的下午原本是怎样渡过的：他仿佛站在剑道部的学生们中间，穿着他们白色的队服，汗流浃背，鬓发贴在面颊上，远观那位指导老师拨开围在一旁的几个女孩将保健老师横抱着离开……甚至能幻想出指导老师的样貌，“一个长发帅哥”，他来到更衣室散发无形的威，室内严鸦雀无声，直到他离去……立香突然被幻觉侵袭，他摇摇头，学生们还在继续闲聊：  
“那可不一定哦，突然发作的才是严重的病。”  
“诶~不要吧……我超喜欢校医先生的。”第四个加入话题的人大约真的“很喜欢”，只有她称其为“先生”。

[02:31]  
终于到了入学的日子。新学校是地区排名第一的名校，同窗间的氛围全不似藤丸立香之前的呆过的所有学校，礼貌得过头、又有些冷漠，走在路上甚至很难听到学生们打招呼的声音，是由于他们惯于压低声音问安的缘故。名为梅林•安布罗修斯的男子是藤丸立香即将插班的班主任的名字，是一个长发帅哥，光听声音有些轻佻，一双紫色眼睛却沉静如死物，并具有特别的光泽感，背光时仿佛发亮。立香心中有一种难以言喻的预感，觉得他能与昨晚自己想象出的剑道部指导教师的模模糊糊的面孔重合。  
梅林老师向他的同学们介绍了转学生，同学们整齐划一、缺乏真诚地鼓了轻飘飘的掌。自我介绍的时间结束后便不再对新人投以目光，课间也无人搭讪，立香只得自己去问班长诸般事宜。从班长处得知，梅林老师竟真的是剑道部的指导，此前藤丸立香十数年人生中还没有过第六感应验的经验。  
梅林很迷人，对一个新学生来说存在感比样貌平凡的同学们要强烈，在新环境内迟迟交不上新朋友而百无聊赖的藤丸立香，只有观察梅林老师、同他说这唯一的乐趣。身为教师不仅有超艺人的美貌，举手投足的昳丽气度更是无人能及，不知为何这样的人会屈才在中学里。  
立香向梅林说起过社交方面的疑虑，因为梅林每隔几天都会问他是否顺利、是否遇到困难，他安慰转校生这没什么可介意的，自己在学校中亦无友人，除了校医之外，言语间他那美丽的面容做出了些许可怜的神态，但立香总被某种本能驱使，无法彻底相信。梅林劝说立香加入社团可以拓展交际面，建议立香加入自己负责的剑道部，立香在从前的学校，所参加的也正是剑道部，他未作他想地答应了。

[03:15]  
剑道部是校内几个大社团之一，体育馆的道场内部员练习的敲击声和来往走动热闹非凡，与馆外气氛冷然的校园很不一样。岂料，填写申请入部的表格后，立香才被告知，通过部长的考试才能成为正式部员，在那之前暂且只能作为准部员，准部员没有自己的训练服和竹刀，若未能通过考试的话，自然是扫地出门。“——哈？”立香当场面露难色。  
部长是位娇小的少女，一头灿烂金发严丝缝合地盘在脑后，瞥见一直站在道场边的新人对入部考核制度的异议，毫不掩饰意外地一直盯住他看，到了立香终于承受不住炽烈的目光转身问她“你认识我吗？”的地步，立香见她俊俏的面容上毫无喜色，不禁感到慌张。立香有注意到过这位部长，挥刀时的呼喝声虽不大，但沉稳，部员经常数招就被掀翻在地，不活动时双手拄着竹刀场边站立的姿态亦莫名地具有威严。  
所幸威严的小部长并不急于考验新人，盯了他一会转身离去，让立香有余裕搜集一些她的情报。“那个……你好，我其实是转学生。”他在休息室问坐在自己身旁冷淡的部员，“部长的考试会使用全力还是……？她看起来很强啊！”  
“当然不会全力啦，我们全部加起来恐怕都不是她的对手……呃——”部员还有些没说完的，但不得不停止了，立香顺着他的视线看去，发现不知何时刚才还在场上挥剑的少女已经站在眼前了，他不由得向后退了一步。  
“想知道得话亲自来问本人如何？”

[03:50]  
部长落拓地回答立香，只需接住一招即可，并且真正的考试需要等在新都比赛的部员全部回来、所有部员都在场后再开始。随后还与立香一同回了家，其他部的学生们见此情此景直接在立香身后议论纷纷，立香心底竟一阵微妙的自豪，而部长则对他人评价毫不介意。实际上仅仅是同走了从学校到地铁站的一段路。并肩同行才发现部长实在很矮小，侧颜线条完美，虽看起来不苟言笑，却会使用些奇怪的、具有时代剧风味的敬语。  
翌日中午，立香在花坛边孤独地食用便当时，那位娇小的美人部长坐到了他身旁，她捧着一个与她的身姿颇不协调的大型三层便当盒，立香为交上新朋友而雀跃的心没高兴多久，就被少女接下来口中吐露的话语弄迷惑了。  
“藤丸君，”女孩望着立香的眼睛，眼神真挚，立香想象不出这样纯粹又湛蓝的双目中能够蕴含恶意，“我且劝你一句，别加入剑道部，如果还来得及的话……请回到原本的学校。”  
“诶？”  
二人间的气氛骤然紧绷，“那个……我做什么惹你讨厌的事了吗？”立香不解其意，只能小心翼翼地追问。  
“我非狭隘之人，而是怀着想要保护藤丸君你的心，这里请交给我一个人，藤丸君可能无法战胜……”说到此处部长的堂堂话语突然转为沉吟，她皱着眉头，然后不再说话。  
战胜什么……？立香未追问，怀着一些善意，他设想部长是由于过于投入剑道，沉浸在自己的精神世界之中了——况且以普通女孩来说，部长的食量真是惊人啊，这副埋头扒饭的流畅画面对立香的冲击打过强烈，搅乱了他的思考空间。  
立香陷入苦恼，“部长是在赶我走吗？”真实就横亘在眼前，却无法理解女孩的动机。

“老师是剑道部的负责人对吧……”立香再次退回仅此一人能够求助的状态，“我想……求教关于入部测试的事情，老师是否知道如今加入剑道部需要考试的事？”  
“咦~？居然有这等事吗？”梅林总是如此，语气听上去很无辜，但他的眼睛里没有讶异——藤丸立香见他二、三面就注意到梅林的眼睛很是迟滞，常常不随着他的表情而动，这点显得他表露出的一切情绪都像是装的。“那么是谁负责入部考核的事呢？小立香？”教师追问。  
“是、是部长。”  
“唔……”梅林略一迟疑，后来他告诉立香，部长是他十分器重的学生，为学校赢得过不少冗余，但似乎过于沉浸的剑道的世界中，有时连自己也不能理解他，反倒令他头痛起来……比如她曾经深信自己是某个古代国王之类的。  
隔天，阿尔托莉亚知晓了藤丸向梅林打探她的事，她直截了当地表达了生气，告诫藤丸若与梅林老师过于亲近，很快她将不能继续保护他，这样费解的言论，立香完全放弃了理解，梅林老师虽有些不必要的矫饰之处，但在藤丸立香认识中仅是帅哥的通病。  
剑道部的隔壁是弓道部，不太愉快的部活结束后恰遇上弓道部的一名红发男子。“唉……”男子叹息道，“是没有见过的新面孔呢。”此人双目紧闭，立香无法想象他怎样“看”到自己的面孔。“何等令人伤感呀，又有人要被剑道部折磨了，实不相瞒我以前就是剑道部的，劝你好好考虑，转学生。”男子说完就离去了。一席话使立香更倾向于相信部长只是寻常的中二病。

[4:30]  
入部测试要待所有部员都在场的日子才能进行。又等了一周，终于全部在外比赛的部员都回来了。那是一个暖橙色的日光能照出空气中灰尘的干燥的下午。藤丸立香来到剑道部时，阿尔托莉亚已穿戴齐全跪坐在场地中央严阵以待了，其他部员围绕着她，站成半圆形。阿尔托莉亚系着束带，好将竹刀别在腰间——打算以居合定胜负，果然是只需接一招。立香知道自己要面对全校第一、或第二的强者，心中难免慌乱。  
立香接过部员取来的同样的束带和竹刀，佩戴后如对面的少女一般跪坐。“请集中精神！藤丸君！”阿尔托莉亚喝道，这下连逃避的余裕都没有了，立香收回凝视阿尔托莉亚的眼睛，她的眼睛仍旧清澄平静、其中毫无怨怼，也许她真的从未厌恶自己——立香无法自控地犹疑之际，眼角瞥见阿尔托莉亚拇指弹起——他忙跟着抽刀。已经迟了，阿尔托莉亚的爆发力非常强，不似寻常女孩，端坐的姿态藉由出刀向前跨出一步，变得与立香十分迫近，立香连抵挡出刀都未及，人仰马翻地摔倒。  
没有咄咄逼人的更进一步了，阿尔托莉亚收回竹刀：“藤丸君输了。”仅仅是如此宣告。但就是这样才更令人难受。  
明天真的再也不能来剑道部了吗？结束后立香无法立刻接纳现实，坐在更衣室自我怀疑着，对峙时间虽短，紧张感却加剧精神的消耗。遭逢失败的这个下午，立香在长椅上不知不觉间睡去。


End file.
